legacy_of_the_dragonbornfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Mods supportés
Les mods qui suivent sont supportés par L'Héritage V17. Pour la plupart d'entre-eux, vous avez juste besoin de les installer, Héritage s'auto-patchera pour apporter plus de contenu et de fonctionnalités. Vous trouverez une liste d'objets non-exposables ajoutés par les mods listés ci-dessous ici. Nota : Le support de ces mods ne s'applique qu'aux fichiers NON MERGÉS. (Par exemple, l'auto-patcheur fonctionnera avec les quatre mods de BadGremlin ajoutés individuellement, mais pas avec sa version mergée.) Note des traducteurs : Il est indispensable que vous choisissiez et installiez vos mods AVANT d'installer Héritage et de le lancer pour la première fois. Il est très probable qu'un mod ajouté en cours de partie ne soit pas pris en compte par l'auto-patcheur et ne soit pas pris en compte par Héritage. Au pire, cela pourrait corrompre votre sauvegarde et planter SKYRIM. Réfléchissez bien avant de faire votre choix, tout ajout ou suppression en cours de partie peut avoir des conséquences dramatiques ! *Compilation d'armures et d'armes en Aetherium de lautasantenni - Traduction de la Confrérie des traducteurs La Salle des Empires Perdus s'adapte et ajoute une porte qui mène à la salle d'exposition Collection d'Aethérium dans laquelle vous pourrez exposer les deux versions (or et argent) NON ENCHANTÉES des objets en aethérium. L'exposition de la forge d'aethérium apparaît dans la nouvelle salle, mais l'exposition originale devra être désactivée manuellement, si elle avait été activée précédemment (par exemple via le MCM) et le mod installé en cours de partie (NDT : D'où l'intérêt de bien choisir ses mods avant d’installer Héritage - cf en-tête de cet article.). *Vivez une nouvelle vie d'Arthmoor - Traduction de la Confrérie des traducteurs Il y a un activateur pour Héritage, qui restera en place 12 heures, situé au point d'arrivée du bateau à Solitude, si vous choisissez cette option dans Vivre une nouvelle vie. Vous aurez le choix de devenir chasseur de reliques et vous recevrez une lettre du conservateur du musée, ainsi que de l'équipement adapté. Si vous refusez l'option, ou si vous choisissez une autre destination, vous pourrez démarrer le mod, soit en lisant un tract de recrutement, soit en recevant une lettre, après avoir vendu un artéfact ou une relique intéressante à n'importe quel vendeur. * Fées captives de BadGremlin - Traduction de la Confrérie des traducteurs Installe deux étagères près de l'arboretum dans la Galerie des Sciences Naturelles. Lorsque vous y placez les cages, les fées sont libérées dans le petit champ d'à côté. * Des capes en Bordeciel de Noodles - Traduction de la Confrérie des traducteurs Des capes en Bordeciel est automatiquement supporté par Héritage ; une penderie apparaît dans le Refuge pour exposer vos capes uniques. Héritage supporte aussi la version CCO - Refonte complète de l'artisanat de Des capes en Bordeciel. ''(CCO nécessite l'installation d'un patch.) *Falskaar dAlexander J. Velicky - Traduction de la Confrérie des traducteurs' Ajoute une exposition de quête accomplie dans le Hall de l'Enfant de Dragon et expose trois armes uniques. * Disband the Thieves guild.de Bruce142 (VO) * Détruire la guilde des voleurs.de Bruce142 - Traduction de la Confrérie des traducteurs Ajoute une exposition de remplacement ; les loots de la Guilde des voleurs sont automatiquement modifiés, ce qui vous donne la possiblité des les acheter (ou de les voler) dans les boutiques. * de TheModernStoryteller - VO. Ajoute une exposition de quête accomplie pour les deux bonnes fins possibles SEULEMENT (Mais n'affiche que celle que vous aurez accomplie, bien sûr). Expose aussi The Arbiter's Helm et The amulet of the silver tongue. Vous pouvez exposer l'armure dans la Salle des Empires Perdus sur l'un des mannequins disponibles. NDT : Une VF est disponible, mais au vu du conflit qui oppose les deux traducteurs, nous ne publions aucun lien des VF (qui n'est pas hébergé sur la Confrérie des traducteurs, de toutes façons). NDT 2 : En VF comme en VO, ce mod est très buggé. Tant que l'auteur n'aura pas corrigé les nombreux problèmes générés par ce mods, nous vous conseillons vivement de NE PAS L'INSTALLER. *Trésors uniques de Bordeciel de clintmich - Traduction de la Confrérie des traducteurs Ajoute un pièce dans la Salle des Curiosités pour exposer tous les objets lore-friendly du mod. *BadGremlins Great JarHunt A gallery exhibit opens in the hall of oddities for all jars. No spot is provided for the MUS-TARD jar * *Konahrik's Accoutrements The dragonborn hall adapts to have mannequins for all of the dragon priests so you can display the armor from this mod. The mannequins are also set to accept the robes (light or armored) as well as replica dragon priest masks via the main prep station. Also adds a quest display and related artifact displays to the hall. * *Dev Aveza Airship Legacy has an instanced static version of the airship that has specific ports it can move to. With the patch and original mod, the instanced version is removed and the original Dev Aveza is used instead. The patch removes all the Thalmor, removes the scaffold leading up and disables the dock and ship until after shattered legacy is done and the guild is built, then the ship and dock are added. The ship has two interior options per the official mod, and the classic version has linked storage with the safehouse just like the default legacy instanced version of the ship. * *Helgen Reborn Quest display is added to the Dragonborn Hall as well as a display for the armors and one unique dagger. *Wyrmstooth Quest display is added to the Dragonborn Hall and display for 3 unique weapons found during the mod quests. Additionally a dragon claw is added to the main claw display in the hall of heroes. *Hunterborn Various ingredients are added to the animal part/leather container list in the safe house so they sort properly. *Gray Cowl of Nocturnal A quest display is added to the Dragonborn Hall which also has a display for all the unique items from the mod EXCEPT the cowl itself which is stored in the daedric gallery. Item displays can be placed any time. * *Heavy Armory - New Weapons by PrivateEye *BadGremlins Trophy Heads by BadGremlin A trophy display for the heads is placed in the hall of secrets across from the contract skulls. *BadGremlins Something Fishy by BadGremlin Shelves are placed below the fish tank in the gallery of natural science which displays the fish bowl collection. The bowls are placed and the fish released into the tank. * Adds a room in the Hall of Oddities with displays for the unique weapons and armors the mod adds. * * by Grantyboy050 A quest display is added to the Dragonborn Hall after finishing the quest. * by FrankFamily Adds displays for its weapons. -SkyRe Reproccer ready (patch needed for some changes) -Supports "Hearthfires Multiple Adoptions" in the safehouse living space for up to 6 kids and spouse! -Supports Latest USKP changes other than mod dependent ones -Completely compatible with JK's Solitude and Dawn of Solitude without patching (Legacy is self patching) -Fully compatible with most weapon model replacers such as Unique Uniques, Unique Shapes for Unique weapons and Unique Weapons Remade with in game configuration features! Category:Extra Category:Needs clean-up